marisa discovers will's world
by hdmgirl
Summary: this is if marisa and asriel were alive and married and lyra lives with them at marisa's flat in london. lyra is 15


mrs.coulter discovers will's world

(one day mrs.coulter is wondering around because she is bored,this is if her and lord asriel didnt die and were married. lyra lives with

them at mrs.coulter's flat,in london.lyra is now 15 and she is hanging out with her friends,and asriel is doing sone reserch and marisa

has nothing to do.)

Marisa is sitting down outside with the golden monkey on her lap. (marisa:what do you want to do?) (golden monkey:I dont know, what do you want to

do? ) (marisa:Well,I know I dont want to sit here all day!) she moved from the chair and started walking to the hill by their house. When the got there,they

sat down on the grass. (marisa:It is a nice day outside is'nt it?) ,she asked her daemon.(golden monkey:Yes,it is, but we still have nothing to do)Right after

he said that,marisa herd voices,which was very unusual because no one knew about the hill exept for them and lyra.Marisa stood up.(marisa:Over there.)they

walked over to where she had pointed , and saw nothing,but still herd voices.They went closer and saw a small portal.Marisa curiosly walked into it not knowing

what to expect.They were inside the portal but it looked the same,though the voices were louder. She and her daemon walked to the edge of the hill,and saw a

highway.(marisa:what is that!?) The monkey shook his head uncertianly. They walked down the hill,and stood in the middle of the highway. Marisa screamed,

because she was almost hi by a car.The woman in the car had steped on the brakes as hard as she could so Marisa wouldnt get hit.The cars compleatly stoped.

People were honking at Marisa,screaming at her,some people had yelled things out like_ ,__get out of the way,and MOVE!_ Marisa was really scared. The woman

that almost hit her,got out of her car.(woman:hey,shut up!) ,she said to the cars.(woman:Are you alright?) she asked Marisa.(marisa:Yes,I think so...)Before

the woman stopped her car,marisa jumped back,and scraped her knee. (woman:Come with me.Your knee is wounded.)Marisa obeyed her and got in her car

trusting the woman.(woman:Hello,my name is,Lilee.) (marisa:Mine is Marisa.) (lilee:Nice to meet you, Marisa. Who is he?) refering to the golden mokey.

Lilee petted the golden monkey.Marisa trying to breathe ,she grabbed Lilee's wrist.(marisa:WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR ,ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL

ME!?) Lilee looked at her scared (Lilee:I am so so sorry!,what just happened here??) Marisa looked all around the car and saw that she had

no daemon. (marisa:where is your daemon?) (lilee:my daemon?? I dont have a daemon.) Marisa looked very shocked. (Marisa: Does anyone here have

a daemon?) (Lilee:no. whats a daemon??) (Marisa:where are we??) she asked her daemon. he didnt respond,but was very confused. So they went

to Lilee's house and discussed about daemons,how they dont have them in this world,and how marisa is from a different world.(Lilee:So,if I touch your daemon,you could

die??) (Marisa:Yes. He is half of me,and I am half of him,and together we make one.) Lilee sighed,from being totally exausted from everything

that she had herd,Marisa was exsausted as well.(Lilee:do you want somthing to drink?) (Marisa:do you have tokay?) (Lilee:I think they only

have that drink in your world.) (Marisa :you are brobably right) and marisa just laughed at her own stupidity.She looked around a little bit,and

saw somthing...(Marisa:what is that!?) (Lilee:that is a TV,you dont have them in your world ,do you?) (Marisa:what do they do?) they both sat

on the couch.(Lilee:its where you can watch shows,and movies) Marisa stared at her in confusion,she realized that movies and shows were not in

her world either.One week has passed and Marisa now knows everything about this world,but she was worried that she was missed in her's.

(Marisa:Im going home.) Lilee looked sad.(Lilee:but you'll miss the new episode of Greek!) she said in a low whimpering voice.(Marisa:New episode

of Greek!? yeah! no ,I have to go home to my family,I have a husbend,and a daugther and I miss them very much!)Marisa started to cry.(Lilee: Oh...

Marisa,go home to your family they proably miss you to.) marisa smiled ,she thanked Lilee for letting her stay with her and went out the door. as she was on her way to the

hill a boy was standing in front of her,that boy was Will.(Will:you,what are you doing here!?) (Marisa:I came through a wi...)she was about to say window but he would've

closed it if she told him.(Marisa:I dont know. but im going back now.) (Will:WAIT!!) he said she stoped walking and turned to will.(Marisa:what?) (will:what does lyra

say about me?) (Marisa:she loves you and misses you.) will didnt say anything for a few minutes. marisa started to walk away ,(Will:Mrs.Coulter,) she stopped and

turned around(Marisa:yes?) (will: tell lyra I love her too.)(Marisa:I will.) she promised. she went up the hill with her daemon and they were back home.she went

inside the flat and lyra and asriel were sitting on the sofa,lyra ran up to her.(Lyra:where were you!?) she asked marisa. (Asriel:where were you for the past 7 hours?)

(Marisa:7 hours??) In will's world she had been gone for 7 days.(Marisa:ohh i was just walking around...)she looked into lyra's eyes and kept her promise

to will,(Marisa:Lyra,will said that he loves you too.) after all a promise is a promise.


End file.
